Ronald McDonald Trump
Ronald McDonald Trump '''is a friend of Shoop Da Whoop and a weird sort of guy. He looks like a mix of Donald Trump and Ronald McDonald. As you can see, he looks super-retarted. That's because he is. Like Donald Trump, he's super-dumb and thinks that he can do anything in the world even though he can do nothing, and like Ronald McDonald he constantly tries to sell Big Macs to people and stalks people who don't listen to him. He lives in the YTP Universe. '''History Unlike Shoop Da Whoop, nobody knows how exactly Ronald McDonald Trump was born or created, not even himself. All that is known is that he just exists, and that's a very bad thing: He has all the worst qualities of both Donald Trump and Ronald McDonald combined into one. When McDonald Trump was first seen, he was floating in space aimlessly. When he was first encountered by a guy, he felt an urge to sell Big Macs to him. He started throwing Big Macs at the guy, and he freaked out and got back into his spaceship, then flew off. But then, McDonald Trump summoned a million Big Macs out of Hell and threw them all at once, scattering the spaceship into a random black hole. This attack would later become McDonald Trump's signature move, Small Loan Of A Million Big Macs. He continued to drift in space for ages, looking for people to sell Big Macs to. Whenever he found civilization, he would throw Big Macs at the faces of anyone he could find. Then, they would flee in total horror and he would kill them. He continued doing stuff like this until he discovered YTP Earth, where he decided to become a businessman. Sadly for McDonald Trump, he was HORRIBLE at his job and got bankrupt multiple times. Somehow, however, he actually ended up becoming super-rich, not because of actual work, but solely because Fortran, Weegee's father, felt sorry for him and decided to secretly give him money. Ronald McDonald Trump, however, misunderstood and thought that he had actually EARNED the money. This made him think that he was officially the most awesome person in the universe because, as you see, he has a MASSIVE ego. He decided he was the only person capable of becoming President of the United States of YTP America. When he got elected, he reasoned, he would use his new power to give Big Macs to everyone in the world. He announced that he was going to run for President, and this shocked everyone. By everyone, I mean everyone who actually bothered to listen, which was two people. He then ran into another evil and greedy person: Shoop Da Whoop. The two instantly started a friendship that would last for the rest of Ronald's entire life. Unfortunately for him, however, he did not have that much life left to live. Category:Characters Category:YTP-Related Shit Category:SAWNEEK!!! Ronald McDonald Trump In The Presidential Election When the election finally started, Ronald realized that his running mate the the only other person who bothered to run was Waweegee. He wasn't afraid of losing, because his ego convinced himself he was FAR better than Waweegee. At this time, his new friend Shoop Da Whoop approached him, saying he needed help in assassinating Lord Weegee. Ronald was happy, because he had always been jealous of how successful Weegee was. He agreed to do it, and the two ambushed Weegee while he was asleep. Shoop Da Whoop attacked Weegee first, but Weegee blocked Shoop's lasers and prepared to kill him. Just then, Ronald used his "'''Small Loan Of A Million Big Macs" '''attack to damage Weegee, allowing Shoop Da Whoop to get the chance he needed to finish him off. However, Weegee escaped through teleportation, and Shoop and Ronald couldn't find out where he went. Just then, the election for President started, and both Ronald and Waweegee rushed to the election spot, in Retarted Meme Land. Once there, Dolan Duck asked both of them what they planned to do once they were elected President. Ronald said he would give everyone in the entire world Big Macs, and Waweegee said he wouldn't do anything, he was just running because of a bet he and Walleo made. After pondering the fate of humanity for several minutes, Dolan asked the second question. He held up a dress and asked both Ronald and Waweegee what color it was. Ronald said it was blue and black, Waweegee said it was white and gold. Dolan then asked what kinds of decisions they would make as President. Ronald said he would sign a document stating that Big Macs were health food, and make a law that states everyone must eat a minimum of 10 Big Macs a day. Waweegee said he would use expensive plastic surgery to make himself the sexiest man alive. Dolan couldn't take it anymore, and he held up a gun and shot his brains out, ending the questions. Some memes carried Dolan's still-breathing body out of the room, and Ronald and Waweegee walked off the stage. Ronald went back to his home, greeted by his 3 million wives, and was happy because he knew he would win. As he relaxed in his room, he got a call from Shoop Da Whoop, telling him he needed help. He had gotten on the bad side of Sawneek, and now the Weegeehog was coming to kill him. Ronald said that he would help, and met up with Shoop to take on Sawneek. Unfortunately for him, Sawneek also brought along his rival Zonic, and an epic battle ensued, with Ronald and Shoop taking on Sawneek and Zonic. In the end, despite Ronald's power, Sawneek managed to overwhelm him with smartness alone, as it is a common fact that Ronald's I.Q. level is lower than most negative numbers. Sawneek then took him out with his Falcon Punch attack, blowing Ronald away and seemingly killing him. Somehow, however, Ronald McDonald Trump managed to narrowly survive the Falcon Punch, as Shoop Da Whoop found him later, badly injured but otherwise fine. Simmering with rage, Shoop fused with Ronald to become the great Shoop Da McDonald Trump. However, Sanic and Sawneek countered the new fusion by fusing themselves to turn into Saneek. Saneek was so powerful, he was able to beat Shoop Da Mcdonald Trump without even trying, then used the Falcon Punch to obliterate the fusion. Though Shoop Da Whoop survived the great blast (and even learned the Falcon Punch himself), Ronald McDonald Trump has never been seen since then, so he probably died. Waweegee, by forfeit, automatically became the President, and no one as absolutely terrible as Ronald McDonald Trump has ever been seen again. Category:Characters Based Off Real People Category:Articles